Catching the Bouquet
by Hopelessly Unromantic
Summary: All dialogue one-shot. -Why would someone want to marry you when you're just going to annoy them all their life?-


**A/N: **So…I'm pretty sure Mayonnaise sucked…badly. So I'll make that up with this story. And yes, still feeling like poop, but I'm better-ish. I like Jack(: Yup! Feels so good to say that, you wouldn't believe it(: And what brought this on? I got my first flame…yes, about Mayonnaise. I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!(:

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything. I want some spoons.

* * *

**Catching the Bouquet**

"_It's so great to find that one special person you want to annoy for the rest of your life."_

* * *

"Jinx, have you ever thought about marriage?"

"What?"

"Have you ever thought about getting married?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Don't avoid the question; answer it."

"Fine. When I was a little kid, I used to dream about it all the time, even marrying the perfect person."

"And who would be your perfect person?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I just don't. Okay? What brought up this question, anyways?"

"…"

"Really? You're watching _27 Dresses_?"

"There was nothing else on TV."

"I like that movie."

"Anyway…back to the question. Who would be your perfect person, Jinxie-poo?"

"A gentleman who loves me just as I am, not trying to change me."

"Quit glaring at me."

"Which isn't you…because; let's see…you tried to change me."

"For the better, though."

"That's a matter of opinion, Kid Flash."

"But you like it?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Anything else?"

"About my perfect gentleman?"

"No, about how you feel about POOP COLA, yo."

"Why do you even want to know?"

"…"

"Exactly. I don't have to tell you anything."

"Yes, you do. Otherwise, I can kick you out of my apartment."

"You wouldn't do that."

"True…but I could."

"Fine. I want someone honest, who could trust me with anything, has at least some things in common with me, likes my horrible cooking, and…oh! Yeah, big feet, definitely."

"Big feet?"

"Yeah. I find them _very_ attractive."

"Why?"

"None of your business, Kid Flash."

"So…"

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who's your perfect lady?"

"…"

"Come on, tell me. I told you. I can make your life miserable, you know."

"Fine. I like this one girl, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way. She's got the most amazing eyes, and a beautiful smile that I rarely get to see. Oh, and it's so easy to annoy her."

"Why would someone want to marry you when you're just going to annoy them all their life?"

"Because it's so great."

"Weirdo."

"Can't blame me; I'm just simply in love."

"…"

"Jinx, you suddenly got really quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Shut up. This is my favorite part of _27 Dresses_."

"She's just trying on the dresses."

"Ssshhh…"

"…"

"…There! That one's my favorite!"

"You sound like a little kid on Christmas."

"I want that to be my wedding dress."

"…"

"What?"

"You still think about it."

"…"

"Admit it."

"I think about my wedding day…often."

"Wow…"

"I'm committed. I have it all planned out."

"Including who you're going to marry?"

"Except that. Only thing that's missing is the groom."

"Jinx…that's just…wow."

"What? You thought I was incapable of acting like a girl, such as planning her wedding years before she's actually going to get married, including how she wants to be proposed to?"

"No…just that…I would have never taken you as the person who does that."

"Well, too bad. I am."

"Okay then. I never said it was bad."

"Why? Because you have your own wedding planned too?"

"Haha…very funny, Jinx."

"So? What about your wedding?"

"I'd rather let the girl do whatever she wants. It is _her _perfect day, after all."

"Women all over the world who love…and hate…to hear that."

"Why?"

"Women would love to hear it because they could do whatever they want with their wedding, and you wouldn't care. They'd also hate you because it wouldn't be _your_ perfect day. And that's a stereotype."

"How is it a stereotype?"

"It's not going to be my perfect day."

"What is your perfect day?"

"When I was at the HIVE and Gizmo and Mammoth dressed up as pretty princesses because they lost a bet with me. It was hilarious. I still have the pictures somewhere."

"Wow."

"Yup. It was a beautiful day."

"So what about your husband?"

"He can hate the wedding day; I honestly don't care as long as he still marries me, even after he sees the whole plan and everything else. I doubt he would."

"So it's mainly your wedding plans that stop you from getting married?"

"Yes. And I'm not going to change them because I've had these for a very long time."

"…"

"I've figured something out."

"What would that be?"

"You want to know this to get inside your girl's head!"

"…"

"I'm right, aren't I?"

"…"

"I take that as a yes."

"…"

"What about your girl? Do you plan to propose to her in the nearly distant future?"

"Jinx…"

"Yes?"

"Wow. You're clueless, aren't you?"

"No I'm not."

"How would you like to be proposed to?"

"…"

"Yeah…"

"…Uh…"

"Are you…"

"Wait."

"…You…"

"I'm not stupid. Or clueless, for that matter."

"So how would you like to be proposed to in the nearly distant future, Jinx?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Kid Flash."

* * *

**A/N: **Better than Mayonnaise? I think so (way better for a matter of fact). I don't think about my wedding day…at all. I plan other people's weddings. And it is FUN, believe me. I'd be glad to plan yours(: Anyways, I feel like singing because this story is an accomplishment to the failure of Mayonnaise. _**WHO CARES IF YOU DISAGREE, YOU ARE NOT ME! WHO MADE YOU KING OF ANYTHING? SO YOU DARE TELL ME WHO TO BE; WHO DIED AND MADE YOU KING OF ANYTHING?**_


End file.
